


Sleepovers

by sleepov3r



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Big Sister Wendy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Useless Lesbians, based off the lost legends comic, bit of a slow burn, chat fic, i die on the hill that is Butch Lesbian Pacifica, lots of emojis, pining (pun intended)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: Mabel begins to realize that Pacifica isn’t really that bad. In fact, she’s pretty cool. Before long they’re spending all their time together, and Mabel grows confused about her feelings.(Chat fic inspired by the end of the first Lost Legends comic)
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: Hey, Dipper... so about that hug. Don’t get the wrong idea or anything.  
P: There was monster drool on my sleeve and I was just wiping it off on you.  
P: As if I’d actually hug you on purpose!

M: pacifica? this is mabel! dipper doesn’t have a phone. what hug??

P: What?! Uh, nothing! This was a prank text!

M: OMG DO YOU LIKE DIPPER??!?!!?!??

P: DELETE THIS NUMBER!

M: WHENS THE WEDDING LOLLLLLL

P: IM SENDING MY BUTLER TO BREAK YOUR LEGS!

M: 💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

P: AAAAUUUUUGHHHH

M: im so glad i have ur number now tho cuz now i can invite u to my next sleepover!!!! 💤💤💤 haha jk we dont actually sleep at these things

P: You’re seriously inviting me to hang out with you?

M: yeah! I mean... we’re friends now arent we??  
M: if u bring all ur mom’s makeup we can do makeovers!! and steal from ur mom while were at it 😈  
M: you saved my face from an uncertain doom so the least I can do is have you over for one night

P: That was mostly Dipper’s doing.

M: OMG!!!! And if u come over u can spend more time with my brother!!!!!!!!!  
M: 💋💋💋💋💋💋💋  
M: 💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

P: Absolutely not, then.

M: 😥😥😥😥😥

**Mabel > Grenda, Candy**

M: its a no from pacifica, looks like its just us again, ladies

C: ok!

G: yeah im good with that

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: Hey Mabel, so uh... I’m outside right now? Do you mind letting me in?? This goat on the porch keeps looking at me funny.

M: OMG!!! YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND!!!!!

P: Well my dad was throwing another dumb gala tonight so I thought I’d sneak out to tick him off. It really has nothing to do with you.

M: Of course not...  
M:...it’s about DIPPER!!! ❤️💕💓💞💖💝

P: Maybe I’ll sleep out here with the goat.

M: HOLD ON IM COMING DOWNSTAIRS TO LET YOU IN


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: So, um. Thanks for letting me hang out with you last night.

M: of course!! ❤️❤️❤️

P: I had no idea Candy and Grenda were, like, actually pretty fun.  
P: Please tell Grenda I’m sorry I made fun of her voice so much in the past, I had no idea how bad that made her feel.

M: ok!  
M: ...  
M: she says ur forgiven 😊  
M: how r u liking ur new short hair?? 💇🏼♀️

P: I don’t know. I thought it’d annoy my parents more but my mom just keeps going on about how I look like Katy Perry now. Guess we’ll have to think of something else.

M: oh dont worry, i’m sure you having a crush on my brother would annoy them plenty. i mean, he hasn’t brushed his hair since we were five!

P: Haha. Yeah.  
P: But aside from my parents I actually really like how I look now.  
P: It’s like what Grenda told me about the first time she realized she was a girl. I cut my hair and looked up into the mirror and... I just looked like me. Like for real.

M: whoa  
M: so poetic

P: Plus in this light I look, like, super hot.

M: dude bro dude you gotta send me a pic  
M: dippers gonna lose his freakin mind

P: Oh, sure. Okay.

_Pacifica sent a photo._

M:...  
M:.......

P: Mabel?

M: hold on a sec

**Mabel > Wendy**

M: WENDY WENDY WENDY

W: sup lil dude?

M: ITS PACIFICA SHE SENT ME THIS PHOTO AND I FEEL SO WEIRD I DUNNO WHAT TO DO HELPPPP

W: photo?

_Mabel sent a photo._

W: oh

M: OH??!?!?? WENDY SHES HOT  
M: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

W: i think it means ya got a crush, dude

M: WAIT WHAT  
M: NO

W: hey look its totally cool if ya like girls, girls are super rad

M: BUT I  
M: I CANT  
M: IM MABEL IM BOY CRAZY IM GONNA MARRY MERMANDO

W: didnt he get married already

M: WENDY THATS NOT THE POINT

W: hey hey calm down, its cool if ya dont know who you are yet, im 15 and i still have no idea

M: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH

W: ok so clearly nothing im saying is helping  
W: just send her a meme or somethin and talk to her like a normal person, whatever happens happens

M: ok ok ok  
M: i can do that

**Mabel > Pacifica**

_Mabel sent a photo._

P: This is just a photo of Waddles in a suit with some text??

M:...  
M: its a meme.

P: Pardon?

M:.......  
M: ok get your butt over here pronto, we’ve got research to do


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacifica > Mabel**

_Pacifica sent a photo._

M: haha! good one. nice n spicy 👌🔥

P: Why am I friends with you.

M: 👌👌👌🔥🔥🔥🔥

P: Anyways  
P: My chauffeur’s driving me up to the mall in the city tomorrow. You should come with me. I need backup.

M: backup? really?

P: yeah, my mom wants me to get a new dress for our annual fall gala but I have some other ideas, if you catch my drift...

M: oh yeah  
M: 😉  
M: ok actually I have no clue what you mean

P: I wanna try wearing a suit.

M: oh  
M: OH OH OH  
M: heck yeah dude bro dude bro I’ll be there 100 percent 💯  
M: 💯💯💯

**Mabel > Wendy**

M: I’m going suit shopping with pacifica tomorrow so i need you to be ready for more panicked messages at any time bc lets be real im not gonna be able to handle it

W: understood, ill be ready to soothe your gay panic at a moments notice

M: ur the real mvp wends

**Mabel > Wendy**

M: so she picked this dark blue suit and i convinced her to get one thats a little bit glittery and gosh its just so nice to laugh w her and holy rainbows is this what love feels like

W: sure sounds like it my dude  
W: wyd now?

M: i made an excuse n ran off to the bathroom to collect my thoughts

W: how ya feelin?

M: nervoussss  
M: do you think she still likes dipper?

W: only way to know is to ask her

M: i know i know  
M: im just. scared. if i tell her i like her and she doesnt like me back then i go right back to being a weirdo

W: hey, ya dont know that for sure. if shes genuinely your friend shell be cool w it

M: ur right. doesnt make it less scary but ur right

W: i believe in you mabes

M: 😊❤️

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: hey Mabel where’d you go? I’m done paying and my chauffeur’s bringing the limo around.

M: just finishing up in the bathroom! ill be there in a jiff

P: you definitely like the suit I chose, right? you think I’ll look good in it?

M: pacifica im convinced youd look good wearing a paper bag

P:...  
P: thanks.  
P: I’m really glad we’re friends, Mabel.

M: ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy > Mabel**

W: so howd it go

M: fine!! Just fine!!!  
M: no need to ask any further questions, everything definitely went and it went fine!!

W: you didnt ask her about dipper, did you

M: no

W: hey hey no rush, itll happen eventually

M: yeah ur right  
M: 😊

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: Hey I’m on my way to the mystery shack right now  
P: Hope that’s ok  
P: Still getting used to asking people if it’s ok before I do whatever I want

M: wait what?? its almost midnight  
M: wait is this like a romantic thing

P: What?! No!!  
P:...  
P: Ok, yeah. In a way, maybe.  
P: Is Dipper asleep?

M: for once, yeah  
M: should i wake him up?

P: No!

M: what exactly are you planning you sneaky sly fox you 🤔🤔🤔😏😏😏😏

P: You’ll see.

**Mabel > Wendy**

M: WENDY PLZ  
M: PLZZZZ  
M: ITS AN EMERGENCYYY  
M: 🚨🚨🚨🚨🚨  
M: I THINK PACIFICAS COMING OVER TO CONFESS TO DIPPER  
M: EVERYTHINGS CRASHING DOWN AROUND ME AND I DUNNO WHAT TO DO  
M: WENDY PLEASE HELP

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: ok I’m here, can you let me in?

M: actually  
M: i dont think i should  
M: grunkle stan might catch you and i dont think hed be too happy w that LOL  
M: youll have to talk to dipper another time ig soz 😓

P: Oh my gosh, you dummy  
P: Stay where you are

M: seriously pacifica this really isn’t a good time  
M: dipper gets like no sleep so we should really let him have this and HOLY GLITTERY KITTENS DID YOU BRING A LADDER

**Wendy > Mabel**

W: dude sorry i was so freakin tired i slept through all ur messages  
W: please tell me i didnt miss anything major

M: well  
M: kinda?  
M: but not what i thought youd be missing

W: ?? explain???

M: pacifica showed up and we had a sleepover  
M: and we talked about a lot of things

W: ????? like????????

M: not sure its ok for me to tell u  
M: you wont go spreading it around without her permission??

W: promise! lumberjacks honor, bro

M: ok. well. pacifica told me she’s not into dipper. i guess she never was  
M: she realized she’s a lesbian

W: whoa  
W: well thats good for you, right?

M: it should be... but i kinda messed it up

W: how??

M: i told her id support her no matter who she is

W: how is that bad???

M: Idk it sounded good in my head but now it sounds like the worst response!! what if she thinks im straight??? i mean i dunno what i am but i know im not straight bc like wow pacificas really pretty when shes climbing through ur bedroom window at midnight in shorts and a dirty tank top

W: wait she climbed through your window?!

M: wendy ur missing the point

W: ok ok  
W: well what else happened??

M: well she didnt bring a sleeping bag and i wasnt about to make her sleep on the floor so she slept next to me  
M: in my really tiny twin size bed  
M: with her nose in my hair  
M: her hands were really cold

W: DUDE

M: and then i woke up to dipper screaming bc he kinda slept through everything and he didnt know pacifica was there until he woke up and saw her next to me  
M: so our first conversation today was pretty awkward

W: is that all??!?!?

M: pretty much. she didnt stay for breakfast or anything. even though i offered to make my famous dinosaur-shaped pancakes

W: well it sounds like things went ok overall??

M: yeah, i think so. we’re still friends at least  
M: but im just so mad at myself for not confessing to her

W: youre scared, dude, thats normal. im sure shes scared too. ur two scared lil dummies running in circles around one another, eventually youll meet in the right place

M: awww thats real sweet actually 😭💕  
M: well now im itching for some pancakes

W: save me some for when i come in for work?

M: no problemo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pacifica > Mabel**

P: I think I wanna change my name  
P: or at least go by a nickname  
P: Paz? Cif? Idk what do you think

M: either one is pretty cool!  
M: are you thinking of changing pronouns too?

P: huh?

M: pronouns! like he or she or they or something  
M: dipper has a name tag somewhere at home with his pronouns, he wore it all last year in school

P: oh. I guess anything is fine for now.  
P: I’m glad you know so much about this stuff cuz I sure don’t

M: oh yeah! I mean i am obsessed with rainbows 🌈🌈🌈  
M: oh you should borrow my rainbow sweater sometime!! it’d look so good with the boots you just bought

P: maybe? I mean I’m not out to my parents yet, probably won’t be for a while, so it may not the best idea.

M: they won’t know what it means. im pretty sure your dad thinks gay people are a legend and that we all live atop a mountain in tibet

P: fair point  
P: wait did you say we??

M: OMG WE CAN DO A CLOTHING SWAP!! Can I come over and try on all your old stuff??!?

P: Oh yeah, you’re more than welcome to it 😉

M: OH MY GOSH YOU USED AN EMOJI  
M: IM SO PROUDDDDD  
M: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Mabel > Grenda, Candy**

_Mabel sent a photo._

M: pretty sure if grunkle stan knew i owned all these clothes now he would force me to sell them so he could build a second mystery shack, complete with sauna and an outdoor pool

G: lucky!! 😍😍  
G: i wish i was dating someone exactly my size with a super cute expensive closet

M: doesn’t marius send you clothes from Austria like every other week??  
M: and im not dating pacifica!! we’re just friends

C: I’m not sure I agree

M: huh??

C: you spend time with her almost every day now  
C: you share clothes like siblings  
C: and you told us she slept in your bed once

M: once!!

G: thats one more time than me, Candy, Wendy, Dipper, Soos,

M: OK I GET IT YOU CAN STOP NOW

G: we’re totally cool with you dating pacifica though!! she’s gotten a lot better, mostly cuz of you

M: I appreciate that but I assure you we’re not actually dating

G:...  
G: ok  
G: 🙂

C: 🙂🙂🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So it may be a while before I update again because of Thanksgiving and school, but I’ll try my best to be consistent. No promises though.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pacifica > Mabel** _

P: Ugh I can’t believe my mom said yes to the suit  
P: and even worse the gala is tomorrow night so I don’t have time to come up with something else  
P: why can’t she just be horrible and unsupportive like always

M: um

P: nevermind  
P. Oh, by the way, I meant to ask you if you wanted to come to the gala? With me??

M: really?? You want me at one of your parties??

P: Um, duh? Why else would I ask you

M: HECK YEAH!!! I get to break out the glitter glue again!!!!  
M: oh candy and grenda are gonna lose their minds!!!!!

P: oh  
P: actually I was thinking it’d just be you this time

M: just me?

P: ....as a date  
P: my date  
P: if you’re ok with that

M: oh my gosh  
M: y  
M: yes  
M: yes!!! I’ll be your date!!!! There’s no way your parents could ignore that!!!!!  
M: we totally gottem this time hahahaha  
M: 😈😈😈

P: Yeah, I guess we do.

_**Mabel > Wendy** _

M: so when people say date do they always mean a date like a date date or can a date just be like a friend date or possibly like a lets-annoy-your-parents date   
M: cuz i might have messed up again

W: bro


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mabel > Pacifica** _

M: alright I’m on my way over, gimme the game plan

P: I dunno?? This is the last gala before I go off to private school for the year  
P: I kinda just want it to be fun

M: ah dang, I KNEW I should’ve stuffed my dress with confetti tonight!!  
M: still!! no problem!! I can do fun!!! I’m MADE of fun!!!

P: I know, that’s why I like you  
P:...  
P: Mabel? You still there?

_**Pacifica > Mabel** _

P: hey so if you changed your mind on showing up I’d rather you’d have told me, like, I would have understood  
P: I thought you were better than this Mabel  
P: guess I was wrong  
P:...  
P:...  
P: look if it’s because I told you I like you then I’m sorry  
P: I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I didn’t mean to ruin what we already had  
P: I just thought I was reading it right, I thought you felt the same  
P:...  
P:...  
P: I’m sorry Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! There should only be another chapter or two and I’m gonna try to make them more lengthy. Thanks for being so patient y’all :^)


End file.
